1. Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods that resize digital images.
2. State of the Art
Online services and software applications provide functionality that resize a single image to a user-specified size. Such services and applications also provide additional image processing that is performed in conjunction with the resizing, such as converting the image from one format to another, making the background of the image transparent, and compressing the image.
Such services and software applications are useful but are cumbersome to use and inefficient for resizing a single image to multiple different sizes at they require repeating the entire resizing workflow (including the user specifying the source image and the desired image size) for each one of the multiple different sizes.